Reaching Out
by Always an Angel
Summary: Kurt tries to connect with Rogue post Rogue Recruit


Title: Reaching Out  
Author: Always An Angel  
Fandom: X-Men Evolution  
Rating: PG/K +  
Summary: Kurt tries to reach out to Rogue post Rogue Recruit  
Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Guten Tag" A German accented voice said. The tone was quiet and hesitant, but friendly. Rogue turned to see the boy she had talked to the other night.

"What do ya want?" She demanded of him. True, he had been kind to her, but he was obviously part of that team, the X-Men. And she still hadn't forgotten what he really looked like.

Kurt held up his hands. "I just vant to talk."

"So talk" Rogue crossed her arms as she said it, completely projecting a defensive and slightly hostile attitude. She wanted Kurt to think talking was the last thing she wanted to do, even though a little voice inside her begged her to give the boy a chance.

Kurt looked around uncertainly, taking in the numerous students hurrying through the halls. "Can ve go somevhere private?"

"Yah, right, and get ambushed? No thanks."

"Nein. Eet ist just a…sensitive converzation."

Rogue let out an annoyed sigh. She had already decided to listen to what Kurt had to say, but she didn't want him to know that. "Okay."

The two mutants made their way through the halls, gracefully dodging the other students. It seemed it was a natural talent they shared. They reached an unoccupied classroom and Rogue immediately noticed that it was empty except for desks and the sun was shining brightly through the many windows in the room. Translation: nowhere for anyone to hide and many escape routes. Kurt had obviously thought about their destination ahead of time and chose the most non-threatening, but still private, place he could. It made Rogue smile inside.

Rogue turned to Kurt and an awkward silence descended upon them. As the seconds dragged on she noticed Kurt was shifting uncomfortably. He was clearly nervous. Rogue smirked a little at the thought. She saw Kurt take a deep breath and visibly calm himself.

"I vant you to know zat ve are not mutant hunterz. Ve do not vant to hurt you. Ve vant to help you."

"Who says ah need your help?" The question came out without her thinking it. It was a natural reaction. Don't show weakness.

"I don't know ze…ze…" Kurt paused for a second and frowned, trying to find the right english word.

"Detailz!" He cried triumphantly with a large smile, and Rogue couldn't help but smile also.

"Ah! A smile! Zat ist progrezz. Vat vas I saying? I don't know ze details, but I do know zat your ability ist unstable. Ve can help you gain control and protect yourself from bad guyz."

"Bad guys?"

"You know…people who vant to hurt you…even eef only een your head."

"In my head? You mean mentally? Emotionally?"

"Ja, zat, and maybe…if you vant to be friendz?" Kurt's uncertain tone had crept back into his voice. It seemed like he was automatically resigning himself to the fact that she wouldn't want to be friends with someone like him, even if he did convince her to join them.

"Friends? Ya think Ah'd want to be friends?" She felt horrible for asking it immediately. The smile, uncertain as it had been, completely disappeared and a dejected look replaced it. He nodded a little, completely accepting her words. Rogue realized that Kurt probably didn't have a lot of friends because of how he looked. Still, he was trying to reach out to her, to be kind and helpful, even though he thought she probably wouldn't want to be friends with him. The realization made her want to cry.

"Ja. Don't be mad at me for saying, but you seem lonely, like you could uze some friendz."

"Maybe…" Kurt smiled again, some hope back in his voice. Rogue had already made her decision. She'd do anything to keep that smile on his face.

"So…vould you like to come to ze Institute and talk to ze Profezor?"

"No strings?"

"Stringz?" Kurt looked completely confused and Rogue tried to hold back a smile. It wouldn't be fair to make fun of him when he was trying so hard to be nice.

"It's a saying. No strings attached. It means you explore something without being required to agree to do anything. Like, can I go talk to this Professor without being required to join you?"

"Ja, ja, of course. Ve are not forcing anyzing. The otherz do not even know I am here. They said to give you time. But I saw some of me een you."

"How so?" Kurt looked a little shocked that she would ask about him, that she would want to know about him.

"Vell…you're scared…not only of your power, but of life. You don't vant people to get close. And like you, I can't touch. Vell, I can eef people know me, but zat ist not many and even zen zey mostly don't vant to touch becauze of how I look and feel. And you're confuzed about zis new power. And you don't know who to trust."

Rogue stared at Kurt, shocked that there was someone who could understand what she was going through. She was still scared, but maybe Kurt could help her. Maybe there was hope.

"But ve can help you. I can help you."

Rogue smiled softly, showing without words that she agreed. Kurt smiled back. She reached out her hand and Kurt smiled more and accepted it. The hand was furry and only had three fingers, but holding it made her truly feel safe, something she thought she'd never feel again.

"Ah'll go…and no matter what happens, Ah'd still like to be friends with you."

Rogue and Kurt walked out of school hand in hand and found a secluded spot to teleport. They both thought that maybe things would turn out alright. And maybe they could even make something special between them.


End file.
